


Is it any wonder?

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Is it any wonder?

Odile woke up with a start, a loud metal crash followed by a slower clapping noise of something rolling across the floor jolted her awake.

“What fresh hell is this…” she sighed heavily, the dream was just getting good too, he finally stopped talking.

Another noise caught her attention, a level humming which had nothing to do with normal ambient noises of the Tempest. Ryder frowned to herself, toying with the idea of just going back to sleep, but curiosity won over.

Odile swung herself out of the bed, Percy squeaked in protest, indignant at being shoved unceremoniously to the floor. Ryder ducked to scratch the pyjack behind the ear as an apology and padded quietly toward the hallway.

The kitchen light was on, it gave Odile pause, was she about to interrupt someone’s elicit encounter with the fridge?

“Shit” the voice reverberated with distinct subharmonics, Vetra was awake. Ryder’s eyes gleamed, this she had to see.

The door slid open and Ryder was assaulted by an intense aroma of vanilla and cinnamon. Vetra stood with her back to her, frozen in place by Ryder’s sudden appearance.

“Are you baking muffins at three in the morning?!” her eyes widened with shock, whatever she expected it was not this.

“No?” Vetra turned slowly toward Odile, still holding on to a baking tray, eyes wide in panic.

“Really, that’s what you are going with here?” she furrowed her brows.

“Hold on, why are you even judging me?” Vetra shook her head “I’m not doing anything wrong!”

“You woke up the Pathfinder Vetra Nyx, that’s an offence punishable by death!” Odile smiled.

“Oh shut up and have a muffin” she thrust the tray to Ryder, making her stumble back from the sheer force.

“Okay, that was way more violent than necessary. You okay?” Ryder asked.

“No, not really.” Vetra turned away from her again, busying herself with the chaos of utensils that littered the kitchen table.

“Want to talk about it?” she took a cautious step toward the turian, who was vehemently mushing something into a bowl.

“I am worried” Vetra redoubled her effort to reduce whatever it was she was pulverising into mere molecules “Worried about Meridian, worried about you”

“Why me? Come on Veters, I am even wearing matching underwear! Look! I’m good!” Odile beamed at the turian.

“You are the worst Ryder, you know exactly what I mean” she turned to look at her. Odile flinched, she knew that look well, her father graced her with that particular look too many times to count.

“When was the last time you slept properly?” Vetra said.

“Well, I was having rather pleasant sensual dreams only recently, actually” she smirked, “Until someone decided to destroy the kitchen!”

“Odi, drop the act, for like a second will you?” Vetra crossed her arms. 

“I’m okay. Really.” Odile sighed “It hasn’t been easy, but when is anything simple? But I’m coping. It helps to have you guys around”

She looked at the muffins forlornly “Can I eat these?”

“Yeah, made them for you lot. Sid used to love them, well the turian version of them anyway. I had to improvise though, Jaal apparently has a thing about raisins” Vetra scrunched her nose in disapproval.

Ryder prodded the nearest muffin with curiosity, they smelled delicious. “You know you actually managed to successfully dodge my question, been taking lessons from Peebs?”

“Right back at you Pathfinder.” Vetra smiled. “’I’m coping’ is hardly an answer”

Odile blew out a breath “You know when you feel like you’ve just been swept along, and no matter what you do, that damn tide will drag you down into the hell of its choosing? Well, that’s me.”

“Same though” Vetra nodded. “I keep swinging from hope, to despair, to worry and back again. It’s infuriating.”

“At least we have each other” Ryder smiled “And I have a cunning plan!”

“Do you?” Vetra looked sceptical.

“Alright well, it’s almost a plan. It’s like 60% a plan?” she looked at the turian with a small smile “and the other 40%, we improvise!”

“Why do I get the feeling that this means we could die horribly and violently?” Vetra said.

“Hey! It’s totally a solid plan!” Odile shrugged.

Vetra laughed, properly this time “Fake it till we make it, right?”

“Absolutely!” Ryder grinned “Hasn’t let me down yet!”

“Let’s just hope this luck continues. Last time you ended up getting into bed with the Charlatan and staying there, so I am sorry if I am sceptical” Vetra rolled her eyes “Now you really should go back to sleep. Tann wanted to see you tomorrow, and you know how that doesn’t agree with you.”

“Not before I make you pancakes” Odile beamed “Gabriel used to love these blueberry ones I made, they were only mildly charred. Come to think of it, he may have just been polite about it.”

Vetra snorted “Alright, I’ll help”

“And that’s why I love you Nyx, blindly diving into danger, for the hell of it. A true hero of our times” Ryder agreed.

“Oh, just hush and let’s do this” Vetra gently nudged her in the shoulder.

The following morning Cora looked at the carnage and sighed, flour coated every surface, for some obscene reason, there was a fork lodged in one of the lights. Amongst the debris of butter and egg shells, Vetra and Ryder slept curled around each other protectively.

“Oh for fuck sake…”


End file.
